A Nightmare
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Nigel has a nightmare. What happens when it starts to come true? Rated T for character death.
1. A Nightmare Part 1

**A Nightmare**

I was running through the hallways of the Delightful Children's mansion, not sure where to go. My friends were in danger, and I knew I was their only hope. My search wasn't easy, for there were a lot of rooms in the mansion. I could feel the sweat beginning to drip down my face. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins. I could hear evil laughter echoing in the hallways. The cruel, vile laughter only made me angrier. Those Delightful pests were sending my friends to their death any second, and I couldn't even find them. Suddenly, at the next turn down a different hallway, I heard a scream, a familiar scream.

'_Abby_'

Thinking quickly, I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I reached the locked door blocking my way to where I heard the shrilling scream, and began to pound on it.

"ABBY! ABBY, ARE YOU OK?!"

No answer.

Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing the man me and my friends hated most out of all enimies.

"Well, well. If it isn't another one of the Kids Next Door," said Father in his creepy voice.

My eyes widened as I saw what was behind the wicked man. My friends, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally, locked up inside a cage. They were beaten really badly. Wounds covered their arms, legs, limbs, and faces, and they were unconscious. Then, I saw Abby. Her hands were tied to a long, thick rope that held her hanging above a large vat of lava. She was just as wounded and weak as the others, except she wasn't unconscious, _yet_.

"What have you done?!" I yelled at the horrible man. The anger and worry were now at the same level; REALLY high.

"Nothing yet, Nigel," he replied to me. I didn't take my eyes off of Abby. Her eyes were beginning to close. The blood was dripping into the vat of lava. I could tell she was desperate to keep awake.

"You...you...FREAK!" with that, I jumped onto Father's back and began to squeeze his neck. I kicked and kicked his back. It felt like I was trying to get a horse to move.

"Get off, you crazy kid!" Father couldn't control his balance. He started to slowly walk backwards towards the vat of lava. I still held on, squeezing, kicking, squeezing, kicking.

Reaching the corner, unknowingly, he took one more step placing his foot onto no ground. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" he yelled. I jumped off his back as he began to fall, deeper and deeper into the vat. He hit the lava, where the screaming silenced. He sank until we couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly, I heard something. I turned to see the Delightful Children, next to the other end of the rope that supported Abby, holding a knife.

"This," they began together, "is for killing our father." Lenny, who was holding the knife, raised it above his head, preparing to slice the rope in two.

"No, please," I begged, "I'll do anything!"

"It's too late, Nigel," they differed, "you should have thought of that before you killed him." Lenny swung the knife down at the rope, slicing it in two.

"NO!" I shrieked as I saw my friend, my best friend, my love, falling into the vat, screaming.

Just then, I stepped on something. Another rope, looped. Thinking quickly, I swung the looped rope in the air, threw the looped end of it, and it landed around a nail on the ceiling. With it securely in place, I jumped.

"Nigel, what do you think–" then they saw what he was doing.

As I made it to the level where Abby was still falling, I caught her and still swung to the other end of the vat.

Grabbing another thick nail that was on the other side of the vat, I held tight, holding Abby with my other arm. She had failed, she was unconscious.

"Abby..." I called, more of whispering, "please wake up..." It was no use. She kept her eyes closed, not moving an inch.

Suddenly, I felt the nail move downwards. Looking at it, it was starting to bend. It couldn't hold us. "Uh Oh."

The nail broke.

I woke up in cold sweat.

_

* * *

__Me: I know, I know, it was pointless. Please don't send me any bad reviews. I already got a few for 'KND Halloween' and 'Lois's Birthday' (Family Guy story) so from now on, that's my rule. No bad reviews, PLEASE! R&R (good) Oh, and if you got any ideas to continue this story, please tell me._


	2. A Nightmare Part 2

**A Nightmare (Part 2)**

_Normal POV:_

Nigel sat up in his bed, still feeling the sweat dripping down his face. He could still see himself and Abby falling into the large vat. He could still hear Abby's scream from down the Delightful Children's hallway. It all seemed so...real. The heat of the lava, the screams, the ropes, the blood...

Nigel shook his head. '_Snap out of it, Nigel,_' he warned himself, '_it was just a dream. A horrible...spine-shocking...dream._' He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, '_maybe I should go check on everybody, just incase._' '_Just incase what?!_' asked another part of him, '_It was just a nightmare!_' '_I know_' replied the other part '_but it seemed...so...real._'

The part of him that wanted to go check on his comrades won, and the British leader walked towards his door. Opening it a creak, he peeked out to see his surroundings. All was darkness, pitch-black darkness. Grabbing a flashlight, he turned it on and began to walk down the hallways.

Shining the flashlight on Hoagie's door which read the number '2', he opened the door a little bit and shone the flashlight at the rocket sticking out of the wall. Inside it, he saw a lump, also known as his stomach. He heard the snoring from the rocket and smiled. Turning to leave, he closed the door behind him and kept walking down the hallway.

Reaching Kuki's room with the number '3' printed on her door, Nigel could already hear the Japanese girl talking in her sleep without even looking in the room. Even though, he peeked in anyway. He saw Kuki sleeping peacefully, while tossing and turning happily. Leaving the room, Nigel could have sworn he had heard the name 'Wally' being said by the sleep-talker. He laughed quietly and closed the door behind him.

Nigel could hear slightly noisy karate words being mumbled from Wally's room. He shone the flashlight on the door with the number '4' printed on the door and peeked in. He saw Wally asleep on his wrestling arena. He was throwing punches in the air while mumbling a few wrestlers' words during their fight. He giggled and closed the door as he kept walking.

Finally, he reached Abby's room, shining the flashlight on her door with the number '5' on it. He smiled as he laid his hand on the door. Why did he have a bad feeling about going into her room? Probably because he hadn't been in there for such a long time. But he had another side of him that said that there was a different reason. Well, he won't know until he checks.

Gulping slightly, he pushed on the door open, thinking about what was about to happen. When the door was open about 3 inches, he peeked in. It was too dark to see anything in the room. Opening the door a little bit more, he grabbed his flashlight and shone the light around the room. When he caught sight of Abby's bed, his eyes widened.

Because there, on the bed, there was no Abby. Just a puddle of blood settling on the bed sheets, leaving a trail of more blood towards the window.

* * *

_Me: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hope it wasn't bad, and sorry it was so short. I'll try to update soon, after I think of what I'm going to put next. Need more ideas, need more ideas! Ok, I got a few things to say. I'd like to thank prncssGrl1881 for her review. Also, I'd really like to thank SilverRainbow223 for the lectures about the bad review thing. You know, you are right. I shouldn't judge my stories from what only one of two people say. I guess I freaked out because I do that. Well, thanks a bunch, and......thanks again. _


	3. A Nightmare Part 3

**A Nightmare (Part 3)**

_Nigel's POV:_

I stared with wide eyes at the blood. My own blood in my veins was pumping fast. I felt my heart pumping 5 times a second. '_It's just a dream_' I thought, '_another scary dream_' He pinched himself on the arm. It hurt, but it didn't wake him up. '_Oh no, it's not._' I couldn't stop staring at the bloody sight. Then, I looked at the trail of blood that led to the window. '_Maybe it leads somewhere,_' I thought to myself, '_only one way to find out,_'

I walked across the bedroom and towards the window. Staring out the open window, I placed my foot on the sill, then the other. It was raining really hard, and I could hear the thunder and lightening flashing above me. Standing straight on top of the sill, I looked down. I could see the bottom of the treehouse, the roads, some smaller trees, and lots of grass.

Looking lower, I saw the blood between my two feet, lying on the sill. I reached down and, slowly, soothed a finger through it. Lifting my finger back up, I inspected it with my bare eyes. Yes, it _was_ blood.

Standing back up, I wiped the blood on my shirt and stared at where the blood kept going. It was leading through the thick branch from the window. Taking a large gulp of saliva, I stepped onto the branch. My weight pushed the branch down an inch as I took my next step.

I looked at the tip of the branch, to see a piece of paper stuck through a small stem. Curious, I walked on the branch slowly, making sure my next step isn't in mid air of the sides of the wood.

As I walked, I could feel the rain splatting on my bald head. The thunder made it really hard to keep my balancer on the tree trunk. I tried not to look down. It was hard, because I kept seeing images of myself falling off the branch. Falling, falling, falling, landing on my face on the road. Then, a truck coming and...

I slapped myself on the cheek, '_Nigel, stop it! Focus!_'

Finally reaching the other side, I looked back. The whole limb was bending halfway from my weight. I was terrified that it might break, but I was curious enough to get the paper. Kneeling on the bark, I reached out as far as I could. I stretched my arm, and it even started to hurt. Finally, I got grasp of it.

Pulling it off the stem growing out of the thick bark, I stood up again. Holding the paper right-side-up, I read the words on the paper, only to come to an eye-widening shocking phrase written with blood.

'_Blood of a friend isn't the prettiest sight..._'

I heard evil laughter. Looking up, I faced another one of the most horrid sights in my life. Father was standing on the branch, meters away. He wasn't on flames at that moment. Then, what made the sight horrid, Abby was being held by the black man. He had her in a headlock. She was struggling to free herself. What made it the most horrid was that Fatherwas holding a knife against Abby's neck.

Nigel stared at them for two seconds before letting out a shrilling scream. Then, in a flash of lightning, they were gone...

_

* * *

__Me: Just an illusion, if you think that was all real. Nigel just had a bad illusion. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and please R&R (again). _


	4. A Nightmare Part 4

**A Nightmare (Part 4)**

_Normal POV_

"C'mon Numbuh Three. Numbuh One's waitin' fo' us."

"COMING!" Numbuh Three put down her tea pot and stood and stood up. "Now, I'll be right back. Why don't you keep our guests company with your jokes, Sir Jokes-a-lot!"

"C'MON!"

COMING!" Numbuh Three ran after the blonde boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh One was in his room, pacing back and forth on the stage where the stand stood. He held and studied the note he had found on the branch just last night. Instead of having the usual, stern, serious look on his face, his facial expression was worry. To top it all off, tears were slowly trickling off his cheeks. '_Blood of a friend isn't the prettiest sight…it was obvious of what it meant, but why?_' Why would they give a note written with blood and leave it stuck through a branch. It was obvious that someone was threatening him. '_The dream…_' Could the dream have been a sign of all this? Was something going to happen that he really didn't want to happen? Was-

"Hey Numbuh One." Just then, Numbuh Two, Three, and Four came into the room. "What's the mission? And where's Numbuh Five?"

"Did that toilet paper jackass break in again?" Numbuh Four held up his fists in a position of ready-for-battle.

"No Numbuh Four, Lou is not in the treehouse." Numbuh One said, annoyed. He wiped away the tears that were still filling up in his eyes. "This is a much more serious matter we've got in our hands."

"And what is this serious matter right here?" Numbuh Two held up his palms in front of his leader, holding 'a serious matter', more like air.

Numbuh Two glared at Numbuh Two "Very funny, Numbuh Two. This isn't a-"

Suddenly, the lights turned off, the window shutters slammed shut, and all they could see was black. Not even their hands right in front of their faces could be visible. Numbuh Three screamed for less than a second before she was cut short.

"Let's not panic team." Numbuh One pointed out, even though he was panicked himself. "Numbuh Two, go and see what the hamsters are doing."

Silence.

"Numbuh Two?" Numbuh One's heart began to pound just like last night on the branch. "Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, do you know where Numbuh Two went?"

Silence.

"Hello? Anybody?"

All of a sudden, the lights were back on, the shutters were opened, and Numbuh One could see again. He rubbed the bright light out of his eyes, since it was dark just a few seconds ago and looked at his surroundings. His eyes widened for the 100th time for the past 24 hours.

Nobody was there. Just blood on the floors.

_

* * *

_

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Hope you liked it. Sorry this chapter was so short (like all the other chapters) but this story is too hard to make the chapters long. Sorry! Thanx to the reviewers and please R&R!


	5. A Nightmare Part 5

**A Nightmare (Part 5)**

_Nigel's POV_

I couldn't breathe. It felt like my breath was being sucked out of me, every sob that escaped my throat. I lie on my bed, face in my pillow. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. So much blood…something was defiantly going on.

I lifted my head off of my pillow, '_I've got to do something,_' I thought to myself, '_I've got to figure all of this out…before it gets out of hand. _'

Throwing my feet over the side of my bed, I stood up. I walked over to my closet and swung the doors open. Peering in, I began to search for the proper equipment. Suddenly, I stopped…

'_The dream…_'

How could I have forgotten about the dream? It must have had something to do with all of this. The wounds, the lava, the ropes, the blood…

'_Oh God, something bad is going to happen to them._'

* * *

I hid behind the tree right next to the mansion. Glancing back from behind it, I looked up. I saw the roof of the big home. Smoke rose from the chimney. Looking at the rest of the home, I spotted an open window somewhere on the 11th or 12th floor. Light shone through it, and I could hear people chatting.

Turning on my jet boots, I flew as silently as I could to the window ledge. Landing on the rim, I peeked in. Nobody was there, just long, narrow hallways leading everywhere. Stepping in, I looked through each of the three hallways. Choosing the second one, I began to run. I could hear my own footsteps as they clattered against the beige, hardwood floors.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. The same scream from last night. Abby's scream.

_The dream…_

I ran down the corridor where the scream had come from. Reaching a closed door, I pounded on it.

_The dream…_

"ABBY! ABBY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

No answer.

_The dream…_

The door swung open, and I was soon faced with Father.

_The dream…_

"You've come a long way, Nigel." he said, evilly, "I thought you'd never figure it out. You're not as stupid as I thought you were.

Looking behind the flaming man, my eyes widened.

_The dream......_

_

* * *

Me: Ohohohoh…anyways, hope you liked it. '( I don't think anybody like the 3rd chapter of my story of 'KND McDonalds'. If anybody thinks I should delete the story, please tell me. I just think that I'm not doing a very good job of keeping it funny. Anyways R&R!_


End file.
